


Strike me dead (If you so please)

by ScorpionMauve



Series: Eeriness in my heart (Who am I ?) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Attempted Assault, Blood, Doubt, Gen, Implied Family Issues, Intrusive Thoughts, Nightmares, Swearing, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionMauve/pseuds/ScorpionMauve
Summary: Failed dancer reduced to coaching a university team, photographer teetering on the edge of alcoholism, Yuta lived day by day because his future looked as blurry and indecipherable as his pictures. He found happiness in the little things, as there was nowhere else to see it, really.At least, nowhere until the moment he got caught in a flurry of feathers and godly power that threw his already unstable world off axis.
Series: Eeriness in my heart (Who am I ?) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188935
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Strike me dead (If you so please)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this universe for a long time now, and I have another two stories that follow this one already written, a third being on the way.  
> I hope you enjoy !

“Alright guys, one last time, all we got from the top, no stopping, and you’ll be free to go.”

Yuta ran a hand through his hair, damp with sweat, before getting into position on the right of the formation. He looked up at the mirror, checking the boys’ positions before nodding.

“And, 1, 2, 3 and…”

The group went into movement, following Yuta’s counting, moving like one entity. They slid to the side, holding out their arms, before twisting and popping. They jumped and twirled, all in time with each other.

Though Yuta danced as well, he kept an eye on their moves, making sure everything was safe for the following group formation. It was, so he didn’t stop them when they propelled Mark up, catching him right after.

As they reached the end of the routine they had learned, Yuta clapped, gathering their attention. They were all panting and covered in sweat, but he could see in their proud smiles that the progress they had done satisfied them.

“Great job today, guys. We’ll start the next part in two days but for now, make sure to get rest. You deserve it.”

The boys cheered, giving each other high fives and going to grab their water bottles to chug some down.

Yuta wiped his forehead with the towel he had previously thrown into the corner of the room. He dropped himself down there, shrugging off his drenched shirt. Usually, he didn’t take part in the actual group rehearsal, but one of the eleven boys of his team couldn’t be present today. THerefore, Yuta had to fill in as a replacement for the session to be possible.

The dance coach sighed, knowing he would have to take out more time to teach Dejun the moves he had missed from today’s lesson. It wasn’t too much of a problem as the boy was always very eager to learn, but Yuta still dreaded it.

“Yuta ?”

Through the tuned out buzz of his dancers’ voices, one reached out to him. He looked up to see the youngest of their team standing in front of him, a shy smile on his lips. Yuta gave him a nod with an encouraging smile, indicating he was listening.

“You did a good job too, today.”

Yuta burst into giggles, standing back up to ruffle the boy’s dark hair.

“Thank you, Jisung. Now go change and get home safe, will you ?”

Jisung smiled brightly and sauntered over to the door, bag slung over his shoulder. He sent a small wave to Yuta who could only chuckle more. How sweet.

The boys made up their university’s dance team, and he had been hired to coach them, despite having only a few years on the oldest ones. Some of them actually studied dance, like Jisung or Yangyang, but others followed another type of performance curriculum, such as Donghyuck and Chenle’s singing, or Mark and Dejun’s music production, or again Jaemin’s acting. 

There were also a couple of them that majored in something completely different and to whom dancing as just a hobby. Yuta knew about Yukhei and trade business, Renjun and philosophy, even Guanheng and his aeronautical engineering. The only one Yuta wasn’t sure of was Jeno, maybe some social sciences ?

Yuta himself had graduated with a double major in dance and photography, close to the top of his class for both and yet… He had always had a knack for visual arts, whether it was physical or digital. He knew dancing wasn’t quite considered one of those, but he still did, because the eye was needed for an outsider to discover and appreciate every emotion presented through it.

Yuta waited until the boys had left the locker room to go inside it, swiftly sliding under one of the showers. He rubbed himself down thoroughly, until his skin turned red and almost hurt. Then he pulled on a clean muscle tee and some knee-length shorts, shrugging on a threadbare sweater, letting it dangle open and the hood rest on his wet hair.

Stuff packed up in the bag that hung from his shoulder, Yuta left the arts building and stepped out into the steadily cooling weather. After thinking for a moment, he dropped into the campus convenience store to purchase a bottle of beer, hoping it would warm him up a bit. Then, he went for his usual walk towards the edge of the city, losing himself in the growing nature.

It was late, way too late for anyone to actually hang around outside at this hour, but Yuta was nothing if not a creature of the night. He had found himself more times while stargazing than during any of the meditation sessions he had ever tried. 

Yuta couldn’t help but want to stare at the starry veil when it was out, because he knew he didn’t have to think about money issues, or the precarious work position he had. He didn’t have to think about the family he had abandoned in Japan to follow his dream, only for it to crumble into dust.

He didn’t have to think about any of it, it was just Yuta and the darkness. Night shots had always been his favourite. They could be ethereal, they could be mysterious, they could be creepy. So many gorgeous possibilities existed and all of them looked more magical than the previous one.

Yuta sat down on the grass, leaning back against a tree. A bottle of wine he’d picked up on the way graced his hands with its presence. He grunted as he placed his camera down on his thighs, which he had been taking pictures with on his way.

He knew drinking as much as he did wasn’t good for him and probably delved into fully fledged alcoholism, but it was the only thing that he strayed from the path of healthiness for. Plus his pictures always turned out so much better with the slight haze it brought, making them more otherworldly and dreamy.

Before Yuta knew it, only half an hour separated him from when the sun would begin to light up the sky again. He knew there would still be about an hour and a half from the first sliver of light to the moment when the sun would actually appear, so he decided to wait for the beginning of dawn. It usually looked really nice with the mountains in front of the colored sky.

Taking another swig from the bottle, Yuta’s eyes dropped to only half-open as he laid back to watch the constellations, snapping a few pictures of his view through the tree’s leaves. He phased out of consciousness with a blissful smile.

When the dancer refocused again, some clouds had drifted into the sky, taking on a rosy color as the sun approached. Yuta took the camera into his fingers, stiffened by the cold, and lifted it to his eye as he pointed the lens towards the East. 

He was right, the clear cut of the mountains contrasted beautifully with the watercoloresque gradient behind them. He took a couple shots before zooming in closer. A small flicker of light shot through his retina. Yuta instinctively pressed on the capture button, before pulling the device away.

He blinked, trying to look for that gleam again but it was nowhere to be seen. Stunned, he opened the camera’s memory, staring at the last photograph he had captured. 

It was definitely there, a somewhat dark and blurry shot, except for a small orange spot on the left. Making the image bigger, Yuta frowned and a shiver ran down his back from the cold.

The colorful oval in his shot was because of a face, lit up by what seemed to be a candle. Yuta didn’t judge anyone’s nighttime activities, knowing his weren’t considered that proper either, except that the eyes of that face stared right at the lens of his camera. It was also the only crisp and clear part of the picture.

Yuta had drunk too much, he should probably get home now. Standing up with difficulty, he began swaying his way back towards the city. His mind swirled with that unknown person’s face, the plump lips, the thin nose, the smooth cheeks, the almond eyes, the point of the ears…

Yuta groaned as he tripped on a branch, sending him sprawled on his stomach on the ground. Thankfully, his camera had been tucked back into his bag and since he was always almost paranoid with its protection, he knew there was no way for it to be damaged. He stood back up, bending forward to pick his bag up again.

Then, Yuta’s everything erupted into blinding pain. The world turned white and unbearably hot as the explosion pounded into his head. He cried out as he collapsed onto the ground, the smell of burnt flesh and singed fibers barely reaching his nose before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Sitting up was painful, and tore a groan out of Yuta. He frowned when he saw the sun filtering through his broken blinds, informing him the day was well on its way already. He stood up, stumbling forward to open them.

The light burned through his eyes, quickly covered by his hands. The dancer turned his back to the window, dragging himself to the bathroom to wash away the nauseating smell covering him. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his reflection in the dirty mirror.

“What the hell… What happened last night ?”

Yuta wiped the surface to remove some of the questionable stains and dust covering it, revealing his reflection clearer. Pieces of his hair had gone missing on the left part of his head, the tips of the ones leftover there coal black. 

However, more shocking than his locks were the red root-like shapes spreading over his skin. He threw off his shirt to follow its trail, which started from his left elbow up his neck, back down over most of his back and all the way across to his right hand.

Yuta stripped completely, but he saw none of the marks lower than his hips except for a small branch reaching to the higher part of his thigh. He rubbed the rheum out of the corner of his eyes, hoping to dissipate the strange phenomenon as well. Needless to say, it did not work.

Grumbling that he needed to stop drinking so much, Yuta slipped into the shower, whining as the water heated up at an excruciatingly slow pace. At least, he didn’t have a killer headache, that was good. Once he had managed to scrub away the odour of sweat and alcohol, he slid out, not wanting to spend his whole day under the warm stream.

Yuta dried himself off vaguely while he looked under his sink. Humming when he found it, he pulled out the trimmer an ex had forgotten there a while ago. He ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath, before starting to buzz off the uneven part.

He knew it was dumb but he couldn’t deny his heart hurt as he looked at the locks littering the floor. Yuta really liked his hair reaching to his shoulders in messy waves. He consoled himself by thinking that he had wanted to try an undercut for a while, so now he could actually see how that turned out.

It didn’t look too bad, actually kind of nice, he would have just liked for it to be completely his choice. He cleaned up the bathroom with a broom before going into the kitchen to satisfy his growling stomach. The dancer picked up his phone to turn on some music, noticing he had an unread message.

From : Dejun

_ Hey, sorry for not being there for practice yesterday, had some family stuff to deal with. would you be free sometime today to teach me what you went over ? i don’t want to slow the others down _

Yuta smiled softly, resting his hip against his counter as he typed back an answer.

To: Dejun

_ no worries, im free all day so just tell me what time works for you and ill meet you at the dance team room then _

The dancer started his playlist as he pulled on a pair of boxers. He took out a container of clam soup he had prepared earlier in the week and put it in a pot to heat up, while he grilled some vegetables.

Yuta ate them first, picking them up directly from the pan with his chopsticks. It was just easier, as it would make less dishes to wash. Nobody being present, Yuta didn’t care, and vegetables didn’t have to be fully cooked anyways.

He put the pan in the sink before pouring some of the soup into a bowl, sipping that as he sat on the counter, looking out the window. The glass panel wasn’t fully closed, giving space for a tiny breeze to enter and refresh the interior of the home.

Yuta’s phone buzzed as Dejun answered that five pm would work for him, meaning he still had a bit less than three hours ahead of him. He finished eating quietly, limbs following the music by themselves until he had put away everything.

The man settled on his bed, computer on his lap as he linked up his camera to go through the previous night’s pictures. He vaguely remembered taking them in his foggy memory, maybe they would help him know what had happened.

Yuta had taken some good ones of the city as he left it, his classic stars and the beautiful first lights of day. However, the last one was the most noteworthy, with its eerie atmosphere. The person had to have been at least two hundred meters away, given the placement of the picture. How had they been able to stare at him like that ? 

Yuta took time to edit his favourite ones, choosing to ignore the bizarre one for now. He lost himself into it, only stopping when the alarm he had set rang. Time for him to go. He quickly got dressed, making sure to wear clothing that covered all of the weird marks that had not faded one bit like he had hoped.

The dancer stuffed one of his prepared lunch boxes into his bag, as well as a bottle of water, and changed the towel that resided inside. Yuta slid into his shoes, pulling a bucket hat down onto his hair. Finally, he carefully placed his protected camera into the bag, and went on his way.

Yuta reached the university campus fairly quickly, as he didn’t live too far away from it. If he walked fast, the journey only lasted twenty minutes. The dancer slid into the arts building and, from the office, picked up the key opening the room dedicated to the dance team. 

Getting inside the room, Yuta put down his bag against the wall, crouching down and extending his leg while he looked through his stuff. Yuta took a bit of time to stretch while grabbing a few bites of the rice and steamed salmon he had brought. 

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts as Dejun entered with a sheepish smile.

“Hi, I know I was the one to say 5 but I’m late…”

Yuta waved his chopsticks, swallowing his mouthful before standing up correctly.

“No problem, it gave me time for lunch. Stretch and we’ll get started right away.”

He smiled, gesturing to the empty floor that Dejun quickly took up. Yuta used that time to finish his food, pushing it down with a gulp of water. He pushed his hair back into his hat again, making sure it wouldn’t fall in his face before joining the boy, who was ready and patiently waiting for him.

Yuta spent thirty minutes teaching Dejun the moves he had missed before calling a break. A twitching in his biceps had been bothering him while they danced so he tried to stretch it out, without luck. He groaned, sliding a hand in the neckhole of his sweater to try and rub it away.

“Um, Yuta ?”

The dancer hummed, looking back at the student whose curious gaze was fixed on his back.

“I never noticed you having those.”

A glance shot to the mirror informed Yuta that Dejun was indeed speaking of the strange red marks, visible because his sweater had ridden up due to his movements. He sighed deeply, turning to face him.

“Yeah, I don’t know, I had a wild night and they were there when I woke up. I don’t remember much.”

The boy bit his lip nervously. Yuta raised a questioning eyebrow, encouraging Dejun to talk with a jut of the chin.

“They look like Lichtenberg figures, but those happen to living things when…”

Another one of Yuta’s strong glares made Dejun finish his sentence, pushing past the hesitation. 

“When hit by lightning or just very strong electrical current.”

Huh.

“How do you even know what these are ?”

Dejun’s face turned pink as he avoided Yuta’s eyes.

“Epoxy tables on instagram. Don’t ask. But really, I swear that’s what they look like. Is your idea of a wild night getting hit by lightning ?” 

He started mumbling, getting lost in his thoughts. 

“There was a storm last night, it could be possible…”

Yuta flicked his hand, as well as the idea, away and went back to stand in the middle of the room.

“It’s not possible, I wouldn’t have been able to get home and I’d be severely burnt. Come on, we still got a bit left.”

Dejun joined him after drinking a bit of water, scratching his neck.

“I guess… You should ask Guanheng, though, he’s more qualified on weather and stuff, with his planes.”

Rolling his eyes, Yuta went back to teaching him the moves of the choreography he had created for the team. Then, he made Dejun go over them until he could do them fluidly, before quickly explaining where he would stand in the group formation.

And just like that, they were done. Yuta ruffled the boy’s hair while he stretched, looking through his bag. He threw the box of Pocky which slid and stopped right in front of Dejun who looked up with wide eyes.

“Don’t go around telling everyone that I’ve been hit by lightning, because that’s not true, and they’re yours.”

Dejun smiled, picking up the box and shaking it to make sure the sticks were inside.

“Matcha, my favourite. It’s a pleasure doing business with you, my good sir.”

Yuta chuckled when the boy bowed in an exaggerated manner, smacking his head gently.

“Out you go, then. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

* * *

“Dejun, come here for a second. Didn’t we agree on not telling anyone ?”

The boy’s mouth opened and closed for a few seconds before he could actually answer Yuta.

“I didn’t mean to tell him ! I was just asking him what happened when someone got hit by lightning because, you know, he’s really into biology and stuff. But then, he asked me who I was talking about, it’s like he read right through me. And I can’t resist him at all, I mean have you seen his face ?”

Yuta groaned something about kids being fucking whipped for another, before rubbing his eyes.

“Alright, fine, I get it. But you can’t tell anyone else, okay ? And Yangyang can’t either, no matter how big of a mouth or how cute of a face he has.”

Dejun was quick to promise, even putting another box of Pocky on the line if he didn’t keep it. Yangyang however, still stared in wonder at the marks peeking out of Yuta’s sleeve and down to the back of his hand. Yuta stepped to the middle of the room, gathering the boys’ attention. He shot a glare to the insistent dance student.

“Quit it or I’m making you do the goddamn Swan Lake fouettes.”

The horror forming on his face, as well as Renjun’s who had previously done ballet, sent him into a fit of giggles.

“Can you do them ?”

Jaemin asked, cocking his hip to the side as he wrapped an arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders. Yuta shook his head, stretching his arm to the side.

“No, I just went up to 20 on my best day. Would you like to join him, maybe ? I’m sure a good balance could be useful in acting.”

Yuta teased, raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. Jaemin slid behind Yukhei, concealed by his large build.

“That’s what I thought. Let’s go then, what we learned last time all together.”

He clapped his hands to send them into motion, starting his 8-count. The training went on without much trouble so Yuta let them go to the changing room without any particular recommendation. This time again, one stayed behind, playing nervously with his fingers as he waited for the coach to turn around.

“I can see you in the mirror, Chenle. What’s up ?”

The second youngest of the team looked at Yuta’s eyes through the mirror in shock, before starting.

“Ah… We’re going out to eat to like, you know, strengthen team bonds. They told me to ask you if you wanted to join.”

Yuta wasn’t surprised that they would send Chenle on their behalf, as it was hard to refuse anything to such a cute pout.

“Thank you for the offer but it’s okay, I don’t want to be an old geezer in the middle of ducklings.”

Chenle’s eyes widened as his lips jutted out slightly. Yuta knew it was too late for him.

“Please ?”

Yuta rolled his eyes with a giggle, but thought back to the evening ahead of him, which consisted of getting drunk alone in the middle of nowhere before crashing back in his bed, as usual. His mind then wandered to the possibilities of going out with the team. 

Yuta would get company, could leave if he wanted to and maybe some of them would let him take pictures. It’d be good for his inspiration to have some new models, and it wasn’t a secret to anybody that all the guys on the dance team were good-looking. Yuta smiled.

“Alright. But free the changing room quickly, because I’m not showering with you baboons around.”

Chenle shrieked happily and took off to tell the others the good news. Cute.

Once all of them had washed up, they went out into the cold air of the early night, aiming for the city center. Yuta had foregone today’s cap that he had stuffed inside his bag, simply pulling up his hood to rest on top of his head.

“Aren’t you cold like that ?”

Mark had slowed down from the group to walk by Yuta, looking him up and down. He was still wearing his usual shorts and sweater combo, no jacket. The coach dismissed the question with a wave of the hand.

“I don’t feel cold, Mark, can’t you see I’m hot ?”

The boy’s excessive spluttering made Yuta burst out laughing, so hard that he stopped in his tracks, bending in half. He had to lean against a wall for a moment to regain his breathing, before standing up straight again.

“I have not laughed this hard in so long, thanks Mark.”

The student’s face still held a pink flush, but Yuta quickly turned away from it when he saw the curious glances the others sent them. He adjusted the strap of his bag and caught up to them.

“His face when you say anything remotely flirty is to die for.”

The boys nodded in approval as they began walking again. They spent a while deciding what to actually eat, but they eventually settled on a ramen place, as expected from a bunch of university students.

They quickly ordered and chatted while waiting for their food, Yuta sipping on the sake he had ordered while listening to their conversations.

“I hadn’t noticed you changed your hairstyle.”

Yuta’s eyes shot up to Renjun as he ran his fingers over the shaved part of his hair.

“Ah yeah, I changed it the other day. It just felt right.”

The philosophy student smiled, giving an appreciative nod.

“Well it looks really good on you !”

Yuta thanked him. He thought so too, so even though it hadn’t really been his choice at first, it hadn’t turned out too bad. They soon received their order so they began eating, a lull taking place in the conversation.

“What the hell is your lockscreen ?”

Donghyuck asked, reaching for the device of which the screen had lit up from an incoming notification. 

“Ah, it’s a picture I took some nights ago. I edited it and really liked how it turned out so I put it as my lockscreen.”

Jisung took the phone from the other, looking down at it before passing it to the side. Upon seeing it, Guanheng piped up.

“It looks really creepy.”

Yuta answered that it was the main reason he enjoyed it so much. Jaemin said photography also really interested him, so the discussion slid towards that topic. Yuta didn’t notice the frowny looks Jisung and Jeno exchanged.

As the evening passed and Yuta finished his sake, his face had become quite red and he leaned back in the chair comfortably. He put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands, looking at the team he coached.

“Thanks for inviting me, guys, I hope I didn’t bother you too much.”

He ignored the protests and continued with a giggle.

“I think it’s time for me to go now, though.”

The boys complained and whined, but he went over the pleas, sliding the bag on his shoulder as he stood. He would deny swaying slightly, but it was definitely the case.

“You’re drunk, Yuta.”

“Yeah, let one of us accompany you back home.”

“Or two, so they can keep each other company afterwards.”

Yuta shook his head, giggling.

“You babies are drunk too, what would you even do ? I live ten minutes away, it’s okay. You guys get home safe, alright ? See you soon.”

The dancer waved cutely before going off to the counter to pay for what he had consumed. Then he stepped out, throwing a kiss to the group through the window before stumbling away.

It wasn’t time for Yuta to go home just yet, though. He set off on a journey towards one of the parks that stayed open during the night. Clear sky, stars peeked through the light pollution in some places.

When he reached the grass, Yute slid off his shoes to let his feet meet the ground. To no one’s surprise, no one could be found in the park. The dancer twirled around, lightly humming a song. As he tripped on his feet, he giggled softly, taking out his camera.

Yuta slid the strap around his neck, dropping his bag by the trunk of a tree. The light coming from the lampposts didn’t illuminate much, but it was enough to be picked up with the correct setting. 

After shooting a few moving pictures, Yuta put the device down on the ground, protected from the dirt by his sweater. He propped it up a bit so not just grass filled the frame, and set a timer. 

Then, only covered by a loose sleeveless shirt and short shorts, Yuta began dancing. That type of photo could probably be deemed his favourite. It was incredibly complicated to take a good picture of a dancer, but when you managed to, they looked absolutely fantastic.

Capturing the grace yet the power of the movements, picking up the strong emotion guiding the dancer, the vulnerability with which they exposed themselves turned into a strength that had to definitely be their strongest asset. 

Yuta danced until he could see the sweat fly every time he snapped his head to the side. He dragged himself back to the camera, hoping he would have some correct shots. Maybe he should get back into ballet, it made for stunning photographs. He was sure he could find his pointe shoes somewhere inside his wardrobe.

The photographer picked up his camera and padded over to his bag, on which he threw his sweater. He sat by the edge of the park’s pond, admiring the reflection of the sky on the water.

Yuta slid closer, wanting to dip his burning feet into the cool liquid, but all he felt was a hard yet bouncy surface with a bit of give, like some type of yoga mat. He frowned and extended his leg further, obtaining the same result. Was there something under the surface ?

The dancer stood up carefully, moving forward at a slow pace. He tried his best to keep his balance as he walked, and before he knew it, he stood at the center of the pond. He hadn’t drunk enough for his mind to start playing tricks on him, had he ?

“Yuta !”

At the call of his name, his eyes snapped up from their staring at his feet, wide open. Guanheng waved wildly at him from the passenger seat of a small car, a large grin on his face. As the vehicle approached, it slowed down.

“We can drive you home, if you want.”

Yuta could only blink and look back down. Following his gaze, Guanheng gasped and yelled something in mandarin at the driver. He shot out of the car, stopping at the edge of the pond.

“What the fuck.”

The dancer made his way back to land with feather-light steps, hoping the strange phenomenon wouldn’t stop and send him into the water. Guanheng made his way around to meet him on the other side, holding out his hand. Yuta breathed in deeply once he stood back on the ground.

“Are you okay ?”

Guanheng tested the water by putting his own foot on it, but it only came out wet as he penetrated the surface. Yuta threw himself on his bag to put on his sweater, hiding the red marks on his skin that he hoped the boy hadn’t seen.

“Let us get you home, Yukhei’s driving.”

As if on cue, the tall one joined them, his car parked on the side of the road. The sweat from Yuta’s dancing had cooled down on his heated skin, making him shiver. He let Guanheng’s gentle hand guide him as Yukhei picked up his bag.

They settled him in the backseat of the car and, after giving them his address, let himself be driven to his apartment. The ride only lasted a few minutes, as they weren’t far from it. The two dropped him off, Yuta not letting them walk him to his door.

“It’s literally there, I won’t die. And uh, please don’t tell anyone what happened.”

He rubbed the back of his neck, bag safely on his shoulder again. Yukhei frowned in confusion.

“Something happened ?”

Guanheng patted his biceps with sympathy, laughing quietly.

“Don’t hurt yourself with thinking, just drive.”

He sent a meaningful look to Yuta, accompanied by a nod, before the car started again and went on its way. The dancer sighed and turned around, walking into the hall of his apartment building. An hour later, he fell asleep, collapsed against the lone window of his flat.

* * *

Yuta didn’t think back to the strange events of the previous night, instead choosing to ignore them as he went over the photos he had taken. Most of the dancing ones looked strange or blurry, and not in the way he liked. However, three of them looked really good, in which the shadows played with those godforsaken marks and he looked like he was floating.

The photographer spent a while editing them to make them look like they had been taken straight out of a dream. He ended up feeling too warm because of the laptop heating up, so he opened the window. He sighed in relief at the cold breeze coming in, refreshing him, feeling like he was reborn.

After being done with that, Yuta began his daily workout by warming up. He jumped the rope for a few minutes before beginning to stretch out his body. He enjoyed bending in all sorts of strange positions that his dancer flexibility allowed. 

He then went on with the actual work part with common exercises like push ups or crunches. However, his classic routine was soon interrupted by the flapping of a bird that had slipped inside through the window. It flew around with high pitched cries, making Yuta freeze.

“Hey, calm down, the outside is right there.”

The animal seemed to be scared anyways, and suddenly dropped down onto the bed. The ceasing of its movements allowed Yuta to see the way one of its wings was bent, definitely not how it was supposed to be. Ruffled white and brown feathers, it moved back when he approached.

“Oh you’re hurt. Well I can’t keep you here, birdie, I’m sorry.”

It let out a soft noise, sounding almost saddened by Yuta’s words. He scooted closer, sitting on the mattress, and tried to pick it up carefully. He brought the unmoving pigeon in his lap and placed the wing in its normal position, wincing at the pained sound. He smoothed the feathers out, shushing the bird softly.

What was Yuta going to do ? It felt cruel to just throw it back out, but there was no way he would be nursing a bird back to health. Yuta let it stand on his hand as he stood, taking out a piece of bread for it to peck at.

“That’s all I can do for you, little one.”

He put it down on the counter to let it eat for a few minutes, staring absentmindedly at it. Once it turned away from the food, Yuta frowned. Its wing had taken a normal position again. A bird couldn’t act, could it ? 

A quick search on the internet informed him that some species could, though this one didn’t look like any of them. Maybe it just wasn’t registered. There was no other possible reason for the change in its position.

“Alright, out you go then, I was busy.”

The bird spewed out a few sounds, flying forward to settle on Yuta’s shoulder. He froze and let it tap its beak against his cheek, before it took flight again, disappearing back outside. 

The dancer stood there for a few seconds, stunned, before shaking his head and going back to his workout.

A little dazed, Yuta closed his eyes as he held his plank, therefore not seeing the large shadow casted inside his room. He only caught sight of the drifting feather outside his window as he collapsed on the mat under him.

“That damn bird.”

Yuta banged his head on the floor, groaning at the pain radiating through his skull. He stood up, before slowly moving back down, sliding into an easy split. He pulled his laptop closer, deciding to go through his business email in hopes of finding someone asking him to take pictures.

He hadn’t had a job as a photographer for a couple of weeks now and he was getting a bit tight on money. The instagram account on which he shared his pictures usually did alright, though. Thankfully for him, he actually had an offer for a private photoshoot.

Yuta answered the potential patron immediately, asking when and where he would like it to take place. He got a reply just as fast, suggesting to actually do it that evening. There were still a couple of hours before sundown, so he agreed.

They discussed a few details before deciding to meet in the city centre. The photographer began to draw up a plan in his head with the man’s desire in mind. He had mostly said he just really liked Yuta’s style and wanted to see what he would be able to do with him as a model.

This time, Yuta actually dressed up decently for the weather, not wanting to scare away his customer, whose name he had learned to be Kun. Camera ready and charged, he went off towards their meeting point. 

Yuta arrived slightly earlier than they had said, so he settled on the side of the stone fountain standing in the middle of the square. The photographer stared at the water next to him for a while, before looking back up at the people walking.

“Prince ?”

Yuta turned his head at the sound of his artist name and smiled at the man standing next to him. He stood up, offering his hand.

“Hello, Kun, right ? Just call me Yuta.”

The photographer detailed his model for the night while they shook hands. Charming, a strong jaw, dark brows that contrasted with his platinum blonde hair. They stood at the same height, eyes level with one another. 

“Glad to see that your face matches your nickname.”

Yuta had never put close up pictures of his face on his account, deeming that he couldn’t quite get the shot he wanted if he was in front of the lens.

“So you didn’t have any idea in mind when you contacted me ?”

Kun nodded, running a hand through his hair with a smile.

“I’m all yours for the evening.”

Yuta soon learned, while taking pictures of Kun on the fountain, that the man was naturally photogenic. Every angle of his face looked good and his carved cheeks always caught sharp shadows. He followed every one of Yuta’s instructions with ease.

“Have you ever done modelling ? It seems to come naturally to you.”

The remark made Kun laugh, before he answered that he only had once, for a photographer friend. Yuta nodded, angling his camera down to the ground. He offered to move to the riverside close by to take pictures in another setting.

The photographer was taking test shots to adapt the settings when Kun asked if he could take out a prop he had brought. Yuta agreed, telling him to go ahead. It was him paying, after all. However, when he lifted his head after finishing preparing his camera, Yuta frowned.

“Where did you…”

A huge pair of wings sat on Kun’s back, the black looking feathers reflected blue light. Their tips reached down to the floor. They were stunning, but Yuta had no idea where they could have come from, given their size. The model smiled and the appendages extended to the side.

“So they were right, it is indeed you.”

The photographer took a step back when he noticed the strange gleam in Kun’s eyes. He stared with fear and wonder at the appendages on each side of the man, a single wing as long as his height. Those wings weren’t a prop at all, were they ? He hadn’t drunk at all today, so he had to be dreaming. That was the only possible explanation.

“But you’re not even aware of it yourself, how tragic.”

Yuta suddenly noticed way too many teeth in Kun’s mouth, too pointy to be normal. The thing that couldn’t be a human held out a hand towards him.

“Come with me, I’ll show you.”

Yuta would rather not. He grabbed his bag, starting to step back slowly, pointing over his shoulder.

“I have to go, actually, so…”

Yuta bowed his head, turning around before beginning to walk briskly. He didn’t head anywhere more specific than away from the creature. The sound of flapping from behind him made him pick up his pace.

“Come on, Yuta, I know you’re curious. You’ll know eventually, so why not right now ?”

Don’t listen to him, Yuta repeated in his mind. Kun had to be some sort of demon out for his soul, or something.

“Your skin looks so delicious, Yuta.” 

Ew.

“We all missed those marks, prince. Let me jus-”

A sudden sound somewhat similar to a punch, followed by a crash cut Kun off. Yuta flipped around rapidly, so fast his vision blurred. However, the silhouette standing between him and the creature looked familiar. He didn’t know anyone sporting wings, though.

“Don’t you dare touch him !”

He knew that deep voice. 

“Jisung ?”

The boy sent a sad look back before covering his face with his hand. His voice was soft, tinged with a hint of sadness.

“Don’t look at me, just go.”

But Yuta couldn’t tear his gaze away from the mint colored feathers sprouting from his back. He let out a shriek when he felt a hand slide in his, but relaxed when he saw Jeno’s familiar crinkled eyes. He didn’t have a chance to ask what was happening before the boy covered Yuta’s eyes with his palm.

“And out we go.”

The photographer stumbled back and the back of his knees hit something, making him fall back on a bed. His bed, if the environment was anything to go by. Jeno looked down at him, eyes not full of their usual happiness but instead sorrow.

He stepped back to leave Yuta some space as he gathered his bearings. He sat down on the floor, back resting against the window.

“I’m sure you have lots of questions so… Just shoot them at me.”

Yuta blinked, before throwing off his hat and removing the camera strap from around his neck. 

“What… Are they ? Is Jisung the same thing as Kun ?”

Jeno sighed, running a hand through his hair before standing back up to walk to the fridge. He opened it and returned with a beer, of which he popped the cap off by flicking it. He handed it to Yuta and returned to his previous position.

“Trust me, you’ll need a drink for this. I promise what I’m going to explain is absolutely true, though, okay ?”

Well, that was a reassuring way to open the conversation. Yuta took a swig of his beer.

“Both Jisung and Kun are Vakleryans. They’re divine entities that are basically a god’s personal assistant. They have wings and can appear totally human if they want, but unless they decide to show it to a human, only other divines can see their true form.”

Though crazy, that seemed coherent enough for Yuta to nod his head quietly.

“And in that case, what are you ? Since you basically, uh, teleported us into my apartment.”

Jeno looked away, pressing his lips against one another. Yuta told him to just say it, knowing it was only the start of the craziness.

“Well, Jisung is my Vakleryan.”

Yuta sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he drank again.

“Great. So you’re a god. How fun, two of my dance students are divine entities. Spectacular. And what role do I play in all that ? Why did Kun come after me ? Am I in danger ? How were you even there to stop him ?”

Jeno gestured for him to finish his beer, making Yuta laugh. How much more mind-blowing would this discussion turn ?

"So, um, you are a god as well. You decided to reincarnate a while ago and you've awoken just now. You might have noticed some weird things happening around you ? Like…"

The dancer blinked and went to get himself another beer, but froze in front of the kitchen counter. 

"Healing a bird ?"

Jeno nodded in the corner of his vision. 

"Notably. You were also really famous for walking on water, like last night."

Yuta sighed and pulled out his bottle, holding the neck out towards Jeno. Knowing what he wanted, he flicked the cap away, allowing Yuta to drink half of it in one go.

“So you saw it, huh ? I wasn’t hallucinating it. That brings me back to my other question. How were you there ?”

Jeno scratched the back of his head, looking out the window.

“We were sent to look over you. That’s why we were on the dance team too. Don’t get me wrong, we really enjoy it as well ! But we also follow you around at other times, to protect you from things that could potentially harm you like Kun, as well as to monitor your resurrection.”

Yuta nodded, eyes lost on the ceiling as he swallowed another mouthful of beer.

“Then… Were you the one to bring me home ? That night after the practice when Dejun was missing.”

Jeno went to answer but a soft knock on the window by his head attracted his attention.

“Yuta, can Jisung come in ?”

After the dancer’s shrug, Jeno told him to close his eyes and proceeded to let the Vakleryan inside. When he opened them again, Jisung stood there awkwardly, eyes cast down as one of his arms crossed protectively over his chest.

“Hey, kiddo, it’s fine. You’re still you, right ? Honestly, my brain has already exploded so you could tell me you’re my dad and I wouldn’t even freak out anymore.”

Jeno grabbed Jisung’s hand to make him sit by his side.

“Actually…”

He burst out laughing at the incredulous expression on Yuta’s face, encouraging the tall boy to chuckle as well.

“No, I’m just kidding. But about your question, yes, Jisung was the one to carry you back here after you got hit. I healed you as best I could but I’m not related to humans enough to actually leave you spotless.”

Yuta pursed his lips, pushing his sleeve up to his upper arm to observe the marks decorating his skin.

“So it really was lightning, huh ? Cool.”

Yuta stayed quiet for a few instants before he zeroed in on Jisung.

“What happened to Kun ?”

The god soothed Jisung by gently taking his hand, caressing its back softly. The Vakleryan looked up at Yuta somewhat guiltily.

“I just kept him back for a bit, and then I questioned him. He said Johnny had sent him to get Yuta because he wanted, I quote, to talk about art.”

The dancer asked who that was, laying down on his side on the bed. He might as well make himself comfortable.

“Johnny is the god of arts, Kun serves him. He’s not that bad now, but he used to be so we like to be careful with him.”

Yuta placed his bottle on the ground, crossing his arms so he could rest his head on them.

“What are you the god of, then ?”

Jeno blushed softly, hiding his face behind his hands.

“Ah, it’s nothing spectacu-”

Jisung cut him off, elbowing him in the ribs.

“He’s the god of dawn. He helps bring the day.”

Yuta smiled softly, giggling at their behaviour. He could definitely see it. It was probably mainly because of the alcohol he had drank, but his guts felt warm with affection. The boys were a god and his assistant ? Sure. Okay. That was fine. They were still really adorable, though.

He rolled over to lie on his back, ignoring the rumbling of his stomach. He hadn’t eaten since right after he had woken up, after all. Hearing that, Jeno offered to prepare something for him, to make up for the strong emotions he had caused. Yuta refused, saying he didn’t have to, but Jeno still went on and started rummaging through his fridge again.

After a few seconds of silence, Jisung scooted closer to the bed. He hesitated before tapping the dancer’s shoulder. Yuta turned his head slightly, humming in acknowledgement.

“Could I see the picture that’s your screensaver again ?”

Yuta pulled himself back up, reaching to grab his laptop.

“Sure, let me just find it.”

He quickly looked through the folders in which he organized his photographs before pulling up the one Jisung had asked for. He turned the computer to let him see more clearly.

“Here it is. What about it ?”

Jisung leaned closer to detail the features of the face, beckoning Jeno over from his mushroom cutting. The god came forward and examined the shot as well, before nodding. Yuta looked between them, confused.

“We couldn’t really be sure when we first saw it because we couldn’t stare at it for too long… But this really looks like another god we know.”

Jisung pursed his lips before looking at Jeno again.

“I mean, he used to really obsess over Yuta though, so it has to be him. When did you take this ?”

Yuta cocked his head, eyes sliding back to the image.

“Right before getting hit by the lightning bolt.”

Jeno, who had gone back to the counter, frowned slightly.

“That was before you even manifested any signs, though.”

Yuta asked how the two of them knew him without any signs either. Jisung answered this one, settling against the foot of the mattress.

“Well, there’s this other god Jeno depends on. His Vakleryan has the ability to feel that kind of stuff. Reincarnation and power fluctuation.”

The newfound cook grumbled from his corner, making Jisung smile softly. Yuta didn’t say anything, but his gaze asked enough questions for him to explain further.

“Some of us have a unique ability, which depends on the power their god has. Since Jeno only depends on dawn, he’s very steady but limited, so I don’t really have anything special. He always feels guilty about that no matter how many times I tell him I don’t care.”

Yuta nodded, stealing a glance at the blushing boy standing further away. His heart contracted slightly at the thought that Jeno beat himself over something he didn’t really have power over.

“Then what is that other god, then ?”

The dancer couldn’t help but ask. Jeno was the one to answer, talking louder to cover the sizzling of his cooking.

“He’s the god of light. Since day lasts considerably longer than dawn, he’s way more powerful than me. That’s why his Vakleryan has such a strong specialty. At least, thanks to him, we were able to protect you.”

They stayed quiet, at least until Jeno put down a plate of food on Yuta’s bedside table. 

“Sit up and eat, you slob. Then sleep. Keep the rest of your questions for later, okay ? I need to go talk to some people, but Jisung will keep guard around here.”

Yuta nodded. Of course.

As soon as he settled inside his bed to sleep, he fell unconscious.

* * *

Yuta stared at the man standing in front of him. Upon seeing him, the other stood up from his chair, the only object in the endless white, and walked towards Yuta. He extended his arms, a wide smile on his face. 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

Yuta didn’t answer, too focused on keeping an eye of that predatory gaze and the crimson hair overlooking it. He spun around on himself when the stranger began walking in a circle with him as its center.

“Who are you ?”

The man’s smile became even larger, making his features shift around slightly.

“Oh my, darling, don’t you have an idea by now ?”

Yuta squinted but didn’t dare take his eyes off the other. He didn’t even blink to not let him get out of his sight. The stranger took the time to detail his skin, following the marks on his body like they were train tracks. 

“I really like red, you know ? It’s so vibrant, so… fresh. Rewarding. It’s not always that easy to find someone’s red. I enjoy every single little drop.”

He pricked the air with his nail, cheerfully watching the scarlet droplets suddenly floating there. A soft giggle left his mouth as he turned back to Yuta.

“Isn’t it beautiful ? But you, your red is even more stunning. It’s absolutely gorgeous. Do you know why, doll ? Because you’re not even hiding it at all.”

The man’s eyes swirled with burgundy as Yuta looked down at himself. Naked as the day he was born, every single part of him was out for the other to see. His eyes snapped back up but he didn’t stand there anymore.

In the stranger’s place rested an endless mirror in which Yuta’s reflection stared back coldly. Yuta flipped around to find the red-obsessed man, but everywhere he looked had the same silvery portal, encasing him completely. He stared back at dozens of himself no matter where his eyes fell.

“What do you want ?”

Yuta shouted, voice deep as a growl slipped through the words. The sickeningly sweet tone came back from above, making his head snap up.

“I want to see more of your red, you’d be so splendid if you were covered in it.”

The man floated above him, lying on his stomach in mid-air with a smirk. He looked down at Yuta like a cat playing with a mouse. He smiled wider, encouraging Yuta to see for himself.

The marks reached further, slithering down his thighs as well as over his chest. They took over his entire body, locking him inside a cage of roots. Yuta wanted to rip his skin off, it felt like there were thousands of bugs crawling over him, violating his everything.

“Why are you doing this ? You like blood, fine, so why don’t you just rip me in half and paint over those fucking mirrors with my entrails then ?”

The other froze before plunging down, hanging upside down so their faces were level with one another. Yuta held his breath, heart stuttering as he waited for his next move. Had he even been breathing at all ?

“So you mean you don’t know, love ? Just see for yourself.”

The man’s sharp nail dragged over Yuta’s skin, slitting open his chest over a finger’s length. The thick blood dripping out didn’t turn out to be the bright red color of the man’s hair, but a silvery blue that shimmered as it ran down.

“No red for gods, which means no red for me, I fear. Don’t worry though, honey, I’ll get my fill of red soon enough. Thank you for offering.”

He laughed loudly, dropping a bit further down as he flipped around. 

“Do you still not know who I am ?”

Yuta took a step back, the other being way too close for his liking, but his back bumped into a soft object.

“You’re a Vakleryan.”

The pointy teeth made an appearance once again as he pulled Yuta closer by pushing him with his wing. The feathers, a tender and innocent pink, contrasted completely with the bloodlust of their owner.

“Good job, star.”

The man tapped Yuta’s nose playfully before faking a gasp when he saw the wound opening there. He wiped it with the inside of his wrist, making Yuta think that he had really soft skin regardless of his disgust.

“My bad, didn’t mean to hurt you. Well… At least not yet.”

He laughed another time, spreading his wings suddenly, sending a wall of wind into Yuta’s face. He let himself fall back, breaking through the mirrors behind him as he dropped far down below. 

“We’ll see each other again soon, sugar.”

Yuta fell down with a scream.

* * *

Yuta startled awake, immediately sitting up. He didn’t cry or yell. He simply sat there, trying to slow his breathing from quick panting to a normal pace. He looked down at his hands, his chest, his legs. The marks hadn’t moved, hadn’t grown like the Vakleryan had shown him.

The dancer stood up, black dots swimming in his vision from the sudden movement, to rip open the curtains. He held on to the window to allow the dizziness to fade away before his eyes could focus outside. On top of the building across the street, legs dangling above the pavement, sat Jisung.

The boy had his head propped up on his hand, gaze lost somewhere in front of him, Yuta too far away to actually decipher where. He looked down at the bystanders making their way to their destination. Did they see the silhouette looming, some 15 meters above their heads ?

Yuta opened the window to let out the damp heavy air of his room and replace it with some fresher. Then he disappeared into the bathroom for an hour, where he took a cold shower. That only lasted a few minutes though, the rest he spent just standing between the tiled walls, eyes lost in the vague.

At one point, Yuta wasn’t quite sure when, he had sat down, or maybe he had slipped. His hand rested on his chest where the scarlet lover had cut open his flesh. Had that been another one of his games or was it the truth ? Yuta was scared he would reach into his kitchen drawer and pull out a knife to see for himself.

At that moment, he decided to get out of the bathroom and get dressed, avoiding the kitchen area with all his might. After getting dressed, Yuta went back to sit by the window, breathing in the air. His eyes wandered back to the boy still in the same place, on the other side of the street. Only this time, he noticed it was him Jisung was looking at. 

The dancer thought for a moment, before gesturing for the boy to come. Jisung seemed unsure, but there was no one else Yuta could have been addressing. He made a sign for him to cover his eyes, which he did.

Yuta kept his hands over his face even though he wanted to look up at the sound of flapping wings. When the familiar deep voice told him it was okay for him to look, he did, only met by the boy’s normal appearance.

“Did you stay out there all this time ?”

Jisung nodded as Yuta stood up, putting a hand on his chilled cheek.

“Is that okay ? Are you more resistant to cold ?”

Jisung pressed his lips together before shaking his head.

“Not really, it just doesn’t leave any long-term consequences. They heal pretty quickly.”

Yuta frowned before guiding the boy to sit on the bed, then rummaging through his closet. He threw a hoodie in Jisung’s face, which he slid on without protest. Afterwards, he walked to his fridge, opening it while biting his lip.

“Do you eat ?”

Jisung shook his hand rapidly, a soft blush spreading across his face.

“Yeah but it’s fine, Jeno left me things. You don’t have to give me any of your stuff.”

Yuta pouted before taking out the batch of rice he had made during the past weekend. He noticed it was the last of it, he’d need to make some more really soon. He scooped it into a bowl, adding a hard-boiled egg and a handful of shredded carrots.

“No regrets ?”

Jisung shook his head, so Yuta sat down on the counter and began eating it himself. However, as he ate, his eyes fell back on the handle of the drawer, reminding him of what was inside. And the knives led him back to the strange dream he had had. Staring at his bowl, he called out the boy’s name.

“Jisung ? Who’s the Vakleryan that’s obsessed with red ?”

At the question, Jisung’s head snapped up, eyes widening.

“That fucker, of course he would pay you a visit to torment you… His name is Taeyong. He works for one of the strongest human-made gods, if not the most powerful of all. He’s the only Vakleryan I can’t protect you from… Don’t get me wrong, he can’t hurt you physically, but he’ll mess you up in your dreams. That’s what he can do.”

Yuta scratched his head, humming quietly. He ignored Jisung asking what Taeyong had done, choosing to ask about the god he served instead.

“If I go off the highly ambitious assumption that human-made means it’s the god of a human thing, what is this Taeyong’s god the god of ? Most powerful would be some cheesy shit like love, maybe ?”

Jisung couldn’t keep in a snort at his words, excusing himself immediately.

“Ah no, I met the god of love and she wasn’t that strong, in fact. But yeah, human-made is that. The reality is much worse than that. Taeil is the god of the strongest human emotion. He’s the god of vengeance.”

Yuta froze. He didn’t think that would be it, but that kind of explained Taeyong’s bloodlust, at least. He blinked and went back to eating the rest of his rice.

“So I have the god of vengeance on my ass ? Great.”

Jisung shook his head, standing up to come closer.

“Taeil is actually really laid-back. Taeyong is more intense, which I’m sure you noticed, but he won’t hurt you unless instructed to. Even so, you’re surrounded by powerful entities so he wouldn’t be able to land a hand on you. And I have a sneaking suspicion you alone are more powerful than him right now, even if you can’t control any of your god abilities.”

Yuta jumped off the counter and stood in front of the sink to clean his bowl and utensils. The water ran cold, freezing his fingers, but he didn’t care.

“What am I the god of ?”

Jisung shrugged, looking away.

“I don’t know. I don’t think I would be allowed to tell you even if I did.”

Yuta frowned, confused, but accepted it, putting down the now clean bowl.

“I need to get out.”

He rubbed his face with the back of his hand, chest feeling strangely tight. Jisung looked at him, worry swirling in his eyes.

“Do you want me to come with you ? I mean, I have to follow you anyway, but I can make it so you don’t notice me at all.”

Yuta really wanted some time to himself, but his gaze fell on the bag he usually stored his camera in. The pictures from the previous night would still be there, but Jisung could help him dilute them.

“Can I take photos of you ?”

The boy hesitated, admitting to being slightly camera shy, before accepting. It would be fun and it’s not like he had anything better to do anyways. 

“Then we’ll head over to campus for the dance practice ?”

Wait what ? Yuta frowned in confusion.

“But it’s tomorrow, not today. Today is Sunday, right ?”

Jisung looked away, eyes falling on the window.

“So that’s why the curtains stayed closed for so long…”

He murmured, making Yuta take a step forward. He grabbed the boy’s arm, turning him towards him. He demanded to know what he was talking about.

“Today is Monday. I guess Taeyong kept you in dreamland for the whole day.”

Yuta breathed in deeply, letting go of Jisung in favour turning to face the wall, banging his head on it repeatedly. He should have expected it, he shouldn’t even have been surprised. He let out a string of curses in Japanese before slumping down.

“Yuta ?”

Jisung’s anxious voice reached him but he didn’t react. He could feel the boy gently poking his arm, which didn’t bring anything more from him. The sound of shoes over his shitty wood floor preceded a voice he recognized as Jeno’s, asking what had happened.

“I think his brain just caught up with everything and he’s getting overwhelmed… I don’t know what to do.”

Soft hands slid under Yuta’s armpits, pulling him up with care and taking him to the bed. He sat on it obediently, head hanging low.

“You need to go get Ten, I’ll settle him for now.”

Wings flapped and Jisung was suddenly gone. Jeno pushed Yuta’s shoulders back, guiding him to lay down before sliding a cool hand on the dancer’s warm forehead. He began humming a soft song as he kneeled by the bed, running his fingers through Yuta’s hair reassuringly.

“Nothing can hurt you with me here, you’re safe. Don’t you worry.”

At the soothing ministrations, Yuta couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. The action pushed the few tears gathered there out, making them roll down the side of his face and fading into his hair. After a few minutes, Yuta fell into a relaxed trance-like state in which all he could feel was the gentle pulling on his locks.

When he came back from his floaty headspace, Yuta sat up in a hurry. 

“What time is it ?”

He worried all of this had made him miss the time of dance practice with his team. Jeno, who still sat on the floor next to him, pressed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Jisung had come back and with him, a short man with catty eyes and the corner of a smile.

“Don’t tell me that’s another one because I’ll throw you all out.”

Jeno pursed his lips as he stood up, before a shy grin parted them again.

“I guess I won’t say it then.”

Yuta’s deep sigh interrupted him, but he gestured for him to keep going.

“You need a break but everyone knows you won’t take one if there’s dance scheduled. Which is why Ten will be replacing you for it today so you can actually rest and let your mind process everything that happened.”

Ten’s smile grew as he ran a hand through his beautifully parted hair.

“I can already see so many flaws in that plan, the first one being that he can’t teach considering he doesn’t actually know what he’s supposed to be teaching.”

Jeno shook his head quietly, holding up two fingers.

“Okay so lesson two about being a god is that you can show parts of your mind to others, which is how Ten will learn the choreography you’re supposed to teach today.”

Yuta wondered what lesson one had been, because he could not remember there being an order. He sighed, leaning back against the wall.

“Alright then, how do I do it ?”

He really wanted to protest, but he felt like going up against three divine entities would be fruitless. Jisung took up the task of explaining the process, consisting of focusing on the thing to show and some physical contact. When Jeno reached out to take Yuta’s hand, the dancer asked what he was doing.

“Well, since it’s your first time doing it, you will probably end up showing things you don’t want, so I’ll act like a filter to just show the right thing to Ten.”

Yuta shook his head, bending his legs so they rested in front of him before beckoning the short Vakleryan over. Ten sauntered to the end of the bed, sitting on it all while sending a cheeky look to Jeno, whose face was the epitome of surprise.

“There’s no way in hell I’m letting you accidently see me having sex.”

Or doing something much worse.

“If anything, I’d rather have a complete stranger do so.”

Ten burst out laughing, having to bend in two over his criss crossed legs. Yuta had to admit he did look flexible enough to correctly dance.

“Yuta, I don’t know you yet, but I like you already. Let’s get started with it, then ? I promise I won’t tell them what your kinks are.”

Yuta smiled slightly when the man wiggled his eyebrows, before extending his arm so their hands could meet. The other’s were quite nice, elegant and thin, adorned by a few heavy looking rings.

He did as Jisung had told him, focusing on the choreography and projecting it through the contact. He could see other things flitting behind his eyes, hoping that didn’t mean Ten would receive them. However, Yuta knew that he did when he pulled his hand away. The Vakleryan didn’t comment on it though, simply nodding quietly.

“How terribly kinky.”

Yuta knew he hadn’t seen anything of that nature, instead much worse things. He dispelled it in favour of actually checking if Ten had managed to pick up the choreography. He asked him to perform it, which he did flawlessly.

“So is he gonna step in as my friend or something ?” 

Yuta picked up the way the three others seemed to avoid his eyes, prompting him to continue.

“What ?”

Jeno sighed and motionned towards Ten, who stood up. He made a sign for Yuta to watch him well, which prompted Jisung to grumble about how dramatic he was. The Vakleryan then began to spin around on himself.

At first, Yuta wondered what he was doing, but then he noticed the small details changing. It started with Ten’s hair lightening to a dark brown, one side shortening. He grew taller by a few centimetres and bulked up slightly. His facial features shifted slightly until he stopped moving, theatrically spreading his arms.

“Tadah ! I’m kind of you but not totally you !”

Yuta could only observe the other, who looked almost like a carbon copy of himself.

“I can’t exactly replicate someone, so I don’t have your moles and scars or those kinds of things. I did have to copy your lightning marks because it would be obvious if they weren’t there, but they’re not identical.”

He held out his right hand for Yuta to compare with his own. They were indeed not the same shapes, but since no one had mapped them, they wouldn’t notice.

“That’s cool.”

Yuta sighed. He really did not want to let the stranger walk around as himself, but it wasn’t like he had any other choice. Jeno seemed set on keeping him here and the dance team could not afford to lose time. He let his head hang down for an instant before looking back up at his almost twin.

“Just don’t do anything stupid.”

Ten’s smile didn’t reassure him one bit, but Jisung did.

“I’ll be going with him so don’t worry about that. You just rest, okay ?”

Yuta rolled his eyes but nodded as Ten looked through his wardrobe. He saw his nose crinkling at the clothes he pulled out, stating Yuta had an awful fashion sense.

“Shut up, we can’t all afford to shop designer, and I keep my few expensive pieces for photoshoots.” 

Ten stuck out his tongue at him before disappearing inside the bathroom to change. Yuta laid back against his pillow, cursing at Ten in japanese under his breath. He flicked Jeno’s head gently to attract his attention, gaining a quiet whine.

“Who does he work for ?”

Jeno jerked his head towards Yuta’s phone.

“Your screensaver. God of forests. Has been exponentially losing power in the last century or so.”

Yuta nodded quietly, grabbing his phone to stare at the image again. Jisung picked up Jeno’s explanation, leaning back against the fridge.

“He used to be able to transform in like, animals and all, and now he’s reduced to imperfect copies of people.”

The bathroom’s door opened again, revealing Ten looking more like Yuta than before. He put down his own clothes, properly folded, on one of the wardrobe’s shelves.

“It’s fine, you get used to it. As long as I can change my hair at will, I’ll be satisfied.”

Jisung picked up the bag resting against the wall, sliding it on Ten’s shoulder.

“Yes, of course, no hairstylist needed, now let’s go because I don’t do late, you ass.”

The boy pushed Ten towards the window, prompting him to get his wings out.

“Ah speaking of ass, make mine bigger, Ten.”

Yuta interrupted, making Ten chuckle as he sat down on the windowsill. Jet black wings sprouted from his back and he slid down, sending a flying kiss to Yuta. Jisung rolled his eyes as he put himself in the same position.

“Ugh, he’s so dramatic.”

Yuta looked away, knowing the boy didn’t like it when he saw his non human form. A soft fluttering was all he heard after Jeno’s ‘stay safe’. He then sighed deeply, resting his head against the wall next to it.

“How are you feeling ?”

Yuta grunted quietly. 

“Like, hungry, tired and like I’m gonna explode.”

Jeno nodded quietly, walking to the kitchen.

“You should probably make a round to the bathroom, that’ll help. I’ll make you food in the meantime, then you can sleep a bit more.”

Yuta slowly sat up before pushing himself up on his feet, groaning at the soreness in his muscles.

“No sleep, what if Taeyong comes again ?”

Jeno took his wrist gently, pulling him towards the bathroom door.

“Okay, no sleep, I’ll help put you out of commission again then.”

Yuta spent a while in the bathroom, emptying himself from human waste as well as emotions. He got clean again, before dragging himself out and burying his body under the blanket hurriedly.

Hearing the sound of his wild rustling, Jeno turned around with a frown. He asked if Yuta was alright, concern obvious on his face.

“Yeah, just didn’t bring a change of clothes in the bathroom.”

Jeno huffed a chuckle, smiling softly as he turned back to the food he was plating.

“At least that will keep you from leaving your bed again.”

Yuta snorted as he pulled his head out from the sea of covers.

“You wish.”

Jeno brought the plate to the bedside table, hitting Yuta’s thigh to make him sit up. He helped him settle against the pillow and let him take the food. He immediately began eating after thanking the boy.

Not having eaten for almost a full 24 hours now, Yuta’s stomach hurt a lot. He scarfed down half of the food in a couple minutes, so much so that Jeno had to take it away so he wouldn’t choke. Instead, he gave him a bottle of water to drink and help the meal make its way down.

Then Jeno gave him his plate again, threatening to feed Yuta himself if he tried speeding up again. Therefore, the dancer kept a slower pace as he filled up his insides again.

After Yuta was done and everything had been put away, he laid back down. His entire body felt incredibly heavy, weighed down by the many thoughts twirling inside his head. Seeing as Jeno moved to sit by the side of the bed again, Yuta offered him one of his few pillows to soften the hard ground.

“Is the forehead alright ? I did that earlier because it’s the most powerful yet non invasive place for trances, but I can work with the arm if you’d rather.”

Yuta smiled softly at his thoughtfulness, running his hand through his hair. 

“It’s okay, go ahead. Thank you, Jeno.”

The soft palm met his warm forehead once again and Yuta fell in that blissful state where he felt like he was floating. It was not unlike the one he reached after a long night of drinking.

So what if there were gods after his ass ? What if their helpers had wings and walked among people ? What if one wanted to spill blood ? What if one was currently roaming the city disguised as him ? What if two of his students were part of those ? 

That did not matter. Nothing mattered, except for the cold and soothing calm that ran through his veins. Veins that also carried silvery blood. As the want to check that rose, Jeno pressed his fingers slightly harder against his skin. Another wave rushed over him, making him forget his previous interrogations.

Had the ceiling always been this dirty ? He would need to clean it soon, that wouldn’t do. And his pillows, where had the third pillow gone ? He had to rack his brain to remember that, yes, he had offered it to Jeno. Jeno was nice, he was caring and he made good food. 

Jeno was also nice to look at, Yuta thought, eyes opening the slightest bit. A charming smile, a strong jawline, good bone structure and full lips. He had also seen from their dance practices that he had quite the toned body, with his wide shoulders and well defined arms.

Yuta closed up his eyes again, head sinking deeper into his pillow as time passed. It felt really nice to simply relax and not have to think, which was why he often turned to alcohol to dissolve his mind.

Yuta was roused from his dreamless rest once the thrumming in his body had entirely faded. He opened his eyes to the dim light, immediately picking up the two silhouettes standing in front of the window. 

Their hushed voices barely reached Yuta, under the blanket which was pulled up to his nose. He heard Jisung calling for Jeno, making one of the two people leave his field of vision. As his eyes drifted down, he finally noticed the person sitting in the corner, against his wardrobe.

Yuta’s brain was still waking up so it took an instant for him to get the issue. If Jeno and Jisung were standing where he assumed was the kitchen, considering the lack of space in his apartment, and Ten would probably be around too, who was the fourth person ?

He managed to identify the one sitting as the shapeshifting Vakleryan, sending his attention back to the one standing by the window. Yuta squinted, but no, he didn’t know that face. It was quite angelic as well, all gentle curves in the cheeks, the quite round eyes, the soft nose and the rosy lips.

Yuta shifted his legs so they curled up closer to his chest, attracting the stranger’s attention. They stared at one another for a few seconds before Yuta spoke up, voice gravelly from sleep and lack of water.

“Who are you ?”

The stranger bowed respectfully as Yuta held himself up on his elbow.

“My name is Doyoung. I was the one to ask Jeno to look over you.”

The dancer remembered being told that before and nodded, smiling to Jisung who had noticed him moving.

“So which are you then, the god or the Vakleryan ? Of light, right ?”

Doyoung’s lips parted in a gummy smile while Yuta accepted the glass of water offered by Jisung, drinking it quickly to hydrate his parched throat.

“God of light, yes. You were getting too rowdy for Jeno to keep you under so he called me for help . I hope that’s not a problem…”

Yuta sighed, waving his hand around to dismiss the question.

“At this point, it’s only a matter of time until my flat becomes the meeting place for divine people.”

Doyoung laughed, the chuckle deep and airy.

“Glad to see you’re as grumpy as ever. I guess I’ll be taking my leave now, because I can feel Ten planning to stab me if I keep talking any longer.”

They all turned towards the man sitting in the corner, who looked away, scratching his head in an attempt to appear innocent. Jisung snorted, making an offended expression take over Ten’s face.

“You’re not fooling anyone.”

Doyoung stepped back towards the middle of the empty space, bowing slightly as he faced Yuta. He bid his goodbyes and disappeared. Ten immediately sprung up and settled at the end of the bed, almost pushing Jisung off.

“So, about your dance babies, I don’t think they suspected anything, we made it to the end of the pre-chorus. You’ll have to run by it again, but everything seemed okay to me.”

Yuta nodded, relieved to hear that everything had gone well. Jisung choked on a gasp, startling the dancer who reached out to him reflexively.

“He flirted with everybody !”

Ten smacked his arm, groaning at him to not snitch. Yuta giggled, bringing the blanket up to cover his mouth. One coming from Jeno echoed in the room as well.

“I mean, it’s not too out of character for me so that’s fine.”

Jisung sighed, facepalming before looking back up at Yuta.

“Do you usually flirt with, like, Chenle ? Renjun ? Guanheng ?”

Yuta scratched his chin as he thought, humming softly.

“Not all the time but it has happened, yes.”

Jisung groaned, standing back up to slam his head against Jeno’s shoulder repeatedly. The other only looked at him with a beaming smile, giggling. Yuta felt his lips getting pulled upwards slightly.

“Would anyone give me some underwear so I can get out decently ?”

Jisung fake-gagged but moved to the wardrobe, digging through the drawer.

“Some of these have… not much fabric. This one is missing an entire side !”

He pulled out a pair which only consisted of three elastic straps and a triangle of cotton. Yuta vaguely felt his face heat up as Ten burst out laughing, Jeno looking away pointedly.

“Oh honey no, that’s a jockstrap.”

Jisung looked at him, an eyebrow raised in question. Ten bit his lower lip to keep himself from laughing even more. Yuta ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back.

“It’s meant to be like that.”

The boy’s skin flared up, burying his face in his hands before noticing they still held the article of clothing. He promptly dropped it, as if it had burnt him. He then grabbed the first classic pair of boxer briefs he found, only to chuck it right into Yuta’s head. 

He slid them on carefully before throwing the covers off of his body. Yuta didn’t mind being almost naked, marks out for everyone to see, since they had apparently all witnessed them already. He just wanted to hide them to avoid questions, he didn’t really feel ashamed of them. As the dancer made his way to the bathroom door, Ten stood up, walking to the window.

“I’ll be on my way then. Great meeting you Yuta, see you really soon.”

The Vakleryan said, a teasing lilt in his voice, large wings unfurling from his back. Yuta nodded, watching the other slide out of the window and take off into the sky. He shrugged and disappeared into the bathroom.

As he washed up, he thought that if so many people kept hanging around his apartment, he should maybe buy something for them to sit on, the only places right now being the floor, the bed or the counter. He might be able to find an old couch or some sort of bench for cheap…

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : [@lacyjunnie](https://twitter.com/lacyjunnie)


End file.
